


Mroczne intencje

by Drub



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parody, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, ale szukam, noł beta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drub/pseuds/Drub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romantyczne spotkanie Chrisa i Petera przy świetle księżyca.<br/>Czyli jak uwieść wdowca po trzydziestce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mroczne intencje

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osztenkurden](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=osztenkurden).



> To jest parodia. Postacie nie moje, błędy moje. Nie zbetowane, ale jak by chciał, proszę o kontakt.  
> Z pozdrowieniami dla brata, który musi czytać pierwszy wszystkie moje wypociny.

Noc była cicha, a świerszcze tworzyły melodie przypominającą marsz pogrzebowy grany na organach z Fromborka. W takie noce jak ta, prości wieśniacy chowali się po chatach, odmawiając szybkie zdrowaśki i pośpiesznie czynionymi znakami krzyża, odganiali złe duchy. W taki czas jak ten, kreatury nocy wyłaniały się z mroku, obejmując w posiadanie świat.  
Oświetlone jedynie blaskiem księżyca, ponure zamczysko, o ścianach wysokich i nieprzystępnych niczym germańska dziewica, górowało w okolicy. Nic nie zakłócało spokoju nocy, gdy nagle cień jakowyś przemknął po stromych dachach. Ze zwinnością kota i gracją łasicy płynął, balansując na wysokościach, ignorując wszelkie przepisy BHP i przyprawiając potencjalnych inżynierów budownictwa na wysokościach o zawał serca. Ze zwinnością godną pozazdroszczenia, biegł wśród gąszczu wieżyczek i kominów, mając za towarzystwo jedynie lekki wiatr i własną aurę tajemniczości, tak grubą, że nawet księżyc nie zdołał jej przebić. Zawisnął na krawędzi dachu i z wdziękiem opadł na znajdujący się poniżej balkon. Jego lot był godny ballad i co najmniej ody dobrze opłaconego grajka, tudzież nadwornego flecisty, jednak zakończył się boleśnie, częściowo na kamiennej poręczy, częściowo w gustownej donicy, akantem zdobionej.  
\- Kurwa – rozległ się głęboki głos od którego ciarki biegły po plecach, dzieci płakały, koty chwały się w deszczówce, a co bardziej wrażliwym kobietom miękły kolana.  
Drzwi balkonu zaczęły się otwierać.  
-.... szlaban na szydełkowanie! A jak zobaczę w pobliżu tego prostaka, skończy się na czymś więcej niż na opancerzonej komnacie!  
Mroczna postać skryła się za donicą akantem zdobioną, wykorzystując wypełniającą ją ziemię jako część kamuflażu, choć aura była wystarczającym przybraniem. Jak tylko drzwi się zamknęły, błysnęły ostre jak brzytwa zęby. Ich poświata oświetliła na moment zdumionemu domownikowi kreaturę ciemności. Zaraz jednak chwycił za leżący nieopodal łom i trzasnął stworzeniu prosto w twarz.  
\- Trzymaj się z dala, o wampirze, nocny łowco, demonie zła!  
\- Jam nie żaden wampir, jam wilkołak! – Zaprzeczył książę ciemności, ale w odpowiedzi zastał oblany wodą święconą, której pełen bukłak, każdy szanujący się mężczyzna po trzydziestce nosi przy sobie.  
\- Czego tu szukasz, wysłanniku szatana, obrzydły krwiopijco?!  
\- Przyszedłem uwieść nadobną, delikatną i cną dziewicę tępy kmiocie! – woda ponownie chlusnęła go w twarz, z jeszcze większą energią - Na litość wszystkich dzikich mirów nocnych i strzępów koszmarów w jaźni mącących, przestańże chlustać tą wodą. – zdenerwował się. – Jestem Peter Hale, wilkołak, te sztuczki na mnie nie działają.  
Chris Argent, pan zamku, wdowiec po trzydziestce oraz zirytowany ojciec 16 letniej prawie dziewicy, która była nadobna, owszem, ale o reszcie, naprawdę, wolał się nie wypowiadać. Co tu dużo gadać, gdyby nie upodobanie jego córki do istot mających comiesięczną przypadłość i alergie na księżyc w pełni, nie musiałby co wieczór robić inspekcji pod jej łóżkiem.  
Ale jako dobry rodzic musiał bronić honoru córki, w co, jak widać, wliczało się walka z przebrzydłym wampirem, nie wiedzieć czemu oblepionym piachem, we wzory moro.  
Peter, kreatura nocy, choć nie wampir, starał się trzymać fason, nawet jeśli sytuacja wymknęła się nieco z pod kontroli.  
\- Zobaczymy, ty gnijąca namiastko życia – Nie poddawał się Chris. Czosnek, niezbędny element wyposażenia każdego rozsądnego człowieka, wylądował na twarzy Petera, nie-wampira-ale-kto-wie-pewnie-kłamie.  
\- Dość tego! Uspokój się kobieto!  
\- Jestem mężczyzną!  
\- A ja Wilkołakiem!  
\- Co robisz na moim balkonie?!  
\- Wpadłem fugi wymienić. A jak myślisz bęcwale?  
\- Nie kpij draniu, ba zaraz zasunę ci w mordę, aż będziesz kwiczeć!  
\- Dość! Szacunku trochę dla pradawnych istot, człowieku! Przyszedłem tu na podryw, a nie obrzucać się obelgami!  
Chris nie odpowiedział tylko zasunął wstrętnej świni piekielnej z żelaznego krucyfiksu prosto w mordę. Był w końcu człowiekiem dumnym i słownym. A krucyfiks nosił od lat, jak każdy człek rozsądny i bogobojny, na wypadki właśnie takie jak ten.  
\- Dość, powiedziałem! – Tym razem wściekłość błysnęła w oczach kreatury, chyba wilkołaka. Chris stwierdził, że czas się wycofać, gdyż kończą mu się religijne artefakty. Zaczął się wycofywać w kierunku drzwi balkonu, dzierżąc w rękę łom, jedyną rzecz stojącą teraz na drodze potwora i odgradzającą go od niego. Wymacał drzwi klamki za sobą.  
\- Nikogo dziś nie uwiedziesz, poczwaro z dna piekieł.  
Peter Hale poczuł się urażony. Wyprostował się na całą swą wysokość, napiął mięśnie, przeczesał dłońmi włosy, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, który zawstydziłby inkuba.  
\- Dowiodę swego uroku, choćby na tobie, mój dobry człowieku.  
Chris Argent, pan na włościach, zmęczony ojciec nastolatki, wdowiec, i na pewno, nigdy, przenigdy niczyj dobry człowiek, aż poczerwieniał. Za złości i frustracji bo klamka nie chciała się poddać i uwolnić go od obecności nocnego włamywacza, którego kły i pazury wydawały się równie niebezpieczne co seksowny uśmiech.  
\- Ach tak? - Spytał starając się zyskać na czasie.  
-Tak, zdobędę twe serce, rozkocham i zniszczę!  
\- Yhm… - drzwi nadal nie współpracowały.  
\- Albo uwiodę tu, na tym balkonie, a księżyc będzie świadkiem twej kompromitacji!  
-Odmawiam. – szlak by te nowe samozatrzaskowe odrzwia z katalogu.  
\- Mi nikt nie odmawia.- zamruczał pewny siebie wilkołak, chwytając za łom z drugiej strony i przyciągając nagle Chrisa do siebie – Albo zabiorę cię do swego legowiska w dzikim lesie, gdzie wykrzykiwać będziesz me imię. Zabiorę Cię, bo z bliska jesteś kimś więcej niż ósemką, i wydajesz się być godny mojej osoby.  
\- Dzięki bardzo, czuje się zaszczycony – bycie w ramionach wilkołaka było zastanawiająco miłe, a komplement czarujący i cóż, prawdziwy- Ale nie uda Ci się załamać mego serca gdyż jest już w kawałkach.- Wdowiec dramatycznym gestem przyłożył dłoń do miejsca, gdzie gdzieś tam powinny być szczątki narządu pompującego krew.  
\- Wiem jak bolesne jest utrata ukochanej osoby. I wiem jak niewdzięczne może być wychowywanie dorastającej niewiasty – Nawet kreatura nocy mogła współczuć – Z chęcią ukoję twe troski, opcja legowiska nadal aktualna.  
\- A propos legowiska, wstrętny potworze, jak się tu dostałeś?  
\- Przyleciałem na skrzydłach niezaspokojonego pożądania w nadziei że ukoję je w twych ramionach-  
\- Yyy, wdarłeś się przez dach.- Przetłumaczył sobie. Póki co nie drażnił wilkołaka, pozwalając mu miziać się po plecach i włosach. Nos sunął po jego szyi w przyjemnej pieszczocie, rozgrzewając go. W końcu nadal miał łom w ręce i krucyfiks w kieszeni, gotowe chronić jego czci w razie realnego zagrożenia. – A jak zamierzasz się stąd wydostać?  
\- Jam cień, jam uosobienie mroku, prześlizgnę się przez bramę Mordoru, jeśli będzie trzeba.  
Chris odepchnął go. Tamten wylądował w donicy akantem zdobionej, jakimś cudem nadal wyglądając fancy. Rozparł się komfortowo, jak na wygodnym krześle.  
\- Czyli chciałeś uwieść moją córkę, szwendać się po nocy w moim zamku i zwiać bez żadnej konsekwencji.  
\- Carpe diem.  
\- Carpe sriem, dupku. Drzwi od balkonu są pancerne, sam kazałem je instalować.  
\- Co? Po co drzwi pancerne w pokoju nastolatki?  
\- Na wypadek taki jak ten? Starych zboków wkradających się nocą do jej komnat?  
\- Fizycznie ma trochę ponad 30 lat, chamie. Ale wigor mam 18-latka - Brwi poruszyły się znacząco.  
\- Mógłbyś być i na viagrze, nie przebijesz się przez te drzwi swoim kutasem. Prostaku.  
Mierzyli się wzrokiem.  
\- Jakiem mamy opcje?  
\- Krzyczeć, aż ktoś usłyszy i otworzy drzwi, wdrapać się na dach i zejść jak ty wszedłeś. Skoczyć przez balkon.  
Chris zerknął w dół.  
\- Ja dałbym radę ale twój uroczy ogród pełen róż i innych ciernistych krzaków mnie zniechęca. Dachem stąd nie da rady. Możesz więc krzyczeć, chętnie posłucham – rozparł się wygodniej.  
Przez chwile panowała cisza przerywana jedynie muzyką świerszczy. Zmieniły repertuar i grały coś pomiędzy Bachem a Macklemore. Chris miał swoją dumę oraz reputacje. Krzyczenie o pomoc z balkonu swej córki mogłoby je nieco nadwyrężyć.  
\- Czy Twoja córka nie powinna być gdzieś w pobliżu?  
\- Właśnie dostała szlaban, więc pewnie wyżywa się na jakiejś porcelanie na drugim końcu zamku.  
\- Co ty właściwie robisz na balkonie swej córki? – Spytał Peter, przesuwając się lekko by zrobić miejsce Chrisowi – Ja przyszedłem ją uwieść, ale jakie rozsądne wytłumaczenie ty masz?  
\- Co tygodniowa Rodzicielska Inspekcja – wytłumaczył – dobrze raz na jakiś czas sprawdzić co Allison trzyma pod łóżkiem.  
Ręka oplotła go w pasie. Odruchowo sięgnął po wodę święcona, ale manierka była pusta, wiec zadowolił się symbolicznym szturchnięciem z łokcia.  
Peter już nie symbolicznie stęknął od ciosu.  
\- Dobra, będę tym kto uratuje damę z opresji – stanął na nogi.  
\- Że co?  
Peter porwał Chrisa w ramiona , uśmiech znów błysnął oślepiając racjonalne myślenie mężczyzny.  
\- Trzymaj się mocno, ukochana!  
Za ten tekst zarobił z dyńki prosto w nos.  
\- ok, ok, ukochany.  
Chris nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, kiedy został uniesiony przez wilkołaka. Ten stanął na balustradzie, nie zważając, że przed sobą ma parę metrów pustki i bolesną perspektywę lądowania. Nie tracąc równowagi ani przez chwile, z pozą dupermena ratującego kolejną istotę ludzką, zawył do księżyca.  
\- aaaaUUUUUUUUUuuuuuu…. Eugheeechchfelngh – trochę ziemi dostało mu się do gardła.  
\- Co ty robisz?!  
-Trzymaj się, to jedyna droga do spełnienia naszej ciernistej miłości!  
\- Naszego czego?  
\- Będziemy szczęśliwi mimo przeciwności losu!  
\- Czy ty chcesz skoczyć?! Tak w dół? Z balkonu?  
\- Nic nas nie powstrzyma!  
\- To jest kilkanaście pięter!  
\- już nie przesadzaj, tylko 3.  
Chris uznał, że narusza się jego wizerunek prawdziwego mężczyzny, kiedy tak leży w ramionach innego faceta, w dodatku przy świetle księżyca. Może brać udział w scenach romantycznych, erotycznych, nieważne, ale na swoich warunkach. Zastosował niesamowicie skomplikowany i zręczny chwyt nauczony od mnichów z końca świata, dzięki czemu on wylądował na balkonie, a Peter wylądował w krzakach parę pięter niżej.  
-Żyjesz? – krzyknął Argent, mniej więcej w kierunku czarnej czeluści jaka ziała pod balkonem  
\- Nie dzięki tobie – odpowiedział zbolały głos,  
\- Nie powinieneś lądować na trzech łapach czy coś? Zresztą, Pozwoliłem Ci jedynie na optymalne i szybkie wykorzystanie twych umiejętności dla dobra nas obu.  
\- I jak niby teraz zejdziesz? Wskoczysz mi w ramiona?  
Chris ocenił odległość, wszedł na balustradę, i podążając za głosem serca i poleciał ku obiektowi swych uczuć.  
Peter, choć nie miał nic przeciwko przystojniakom wpadającym mu w ramiona, zdecydowanie nie był zadowolony jak spadali na niego z 3 piętra niczym worek ziemniaków. W dodatku kiedy sam się jeszcze nie pozbierał, a jego ważne część tkwiły w kolczastych krzakach. Jednak kiedy ten na nim wylądował, bezczelnie robiąc z niego materac, przytrzymał mężczyznę zdeterminowany nie puszczać go, bo może wtedy stanowić będzie mniejsze niebezpieczeństwo.  
\- Wilkołaku, chciałbym wyrazić szczery podziw dla twej sprawności fizycznej i licznych przymiotów.  
\- czy ta wdzięczność może być okazana w konkretny sposób?  
Chris powiercił się leżeć na górze wilkołaczych mięśni, starając się wyczuć jego intencje. Intencje miały się dobrze i były bardzo wyczuwalne.  
\- Tak, parę akrobacji na początek byłoby wyśmienitych, jednak myślę o czymś bardziej… intymnym. – uśmiechnął się bezczelnie Peter.  
\- Zgoda, zabierz mnie do swego legowiska i oddajmy się wyuzdanym rozkoszom  
Za chwile później pędzili w świetle księżyca. Chris na baranach Petera, bo wilkołaki gardzą końmi. A gdy znaleźli się już na miejscu, otuleni ciemnością, ciężkim leśnym powietrzem i własnymi oddechami, człowiek odkrywał wszystkie tajemnice ciała pięknego wilkołaka.  
Ktoś w końcu musiał mu z zada wyjąć te wszystkie ciernie.  
No a później uprawiali seks.  
KONIEC

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieje, że czytanie tego sprawi wam tyle przyjemności, ile mi napisanie tego. Dajcie znać, że byliście :D


End file.
